Karate Girl
by Shad0wWo1f
Summary: Sabine was starting her first day of school as a second year at Ouran Academy. Up until that day she was homeschooled for certain reasons. Her family, the Asano's were a family of highly respected martial artists, whose skills were rivaled only by that of the great Honey Nozuka's. When she stumbles across the Ouran Host Club, Sabine begins the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

Sabine groaned as light flooded into her room and cracked her eyes open. She looked in the direction of the window as her vision focused to see the outline of a woman pulling the curtains back, "good morning, young master. It's time to wake up." Sabine recognized this as the vaoice of her personal maid, Yukari Kono.

She sighed as she sat up in her plush bed, the blue silk covers falling below her chest. She was a very developed young girl with long black hair that had a blue sheen to it in the sunlight. Her eyes were a piercing blue color and her skin looked pale, as if she had not spent much time outdoors. Sabine pulled the covers aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and easily reaching about six feet tall. She was fifteen years of ages, only months from sixteen. 'If only that was something to be happy about...' She sighed and let Yukari help her with her silky, white nightgown.

Yukari, having known Sabine for a long time, looked at her as she folded the nightgown over itself. "What seems to be troubling you, young master?" Yukari was in her early forties and had short black hair pulled up into a high ponytail style. She had on a classic black maids outfit that went down to her ankles and comfortable black dress shoes with lacy white socks.

Sabine sighed as she looked at Yukari, "my sixteenth birthday is almost upon me." Her voice sounded solemn and grim as she glanced down at the floor and hung her head.

Yukari sighed, "they said seventeen or eighteen, young master."

"Sixteen just means one more year closer." Sabine countered. Yukari opened her mouth to say something but Sabine held up her hand and cut her off, "please... Could you bring me my clothes so that I may be on time for breakfast? I have something I must discuss with my parents." Yukari sighed and nodded as she walked off into the closet. She returned with a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans which Sabine quickly threw on. She tied her hair back in a simple ponytail and stepped out of her room, heading downstairs while Yukari was left alone to tend to her room.

Yukari sighed as she watched Sabine leave, "poor girl... I can't even imagine how she must feel with the knowledge she has." The maid sighed as she began to silently make the bed.

Sabine sighed as she walked down the large corridors of the estate, a hand subconsciously reaching up to her chest and weakly clutching her shirt. "Only a mere few years..." A tear streamed down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Sabine remained silent throughout the rest of the way to the dining hall. Upon reaching the large double door, she placed her hands on the handles and took a deep breath to compose herself before pushing them open and allowing herself in.

Sabine's father, a man with smooth, pulled back black hair and glasses looked up from the morning paper and smiled, "ah, good morning Sabine, I trust you slept well?"

She nodded, "of course father, thank you for the concern." She walked up to the table and took her seat next to a young, brown haired girl with loving brown eyes.

The young girl looked uo at her and smiled warmly, "good morning sissy!"

Sabine looked at the young girl and gave her a small smile, "good morning Aiko. Ready for school?"

Aiko nodded and shoved a mouthful of pancake into her mouth as she ate happily. Sabine chuckled and shook her head in amusement as a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her. She cut the pancakes into bite sized pieces and spoke as she did. "Mother, father, could I ask you for something?"

A brown haired woman with blue eyes looked up from her breakfast while Sabine's father glanced over his coffee mug at her. He smiled and set it down on the table along with his newspaper so he could give his daughter his undivided attention. "Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want, it's yours."

Sabine smiled sadly at the two, "I wish to attend a public school this year rather than continue my studies here with a private tutor."

They blinked and stared at their daughter in shock. "What?"


	2. Welcome to Ouran Academy

Sabine awoke to the comforting voice of her maid, Yukari. "It's time to wake up, young master." The older woman said calmly as she opened the curtains to let the sunlight flood into the room.

The young girl groaned in reluctance as she sat up in her comfortable bed, her long black hair a dishelved mess. "It's earlier than you usually awaken me, Yukari."

The maid chuckled and shook her head, "don't want to be late for your first day of school."

Sabine's eyes widened as she threw herself out of bed, "how could I have forgotten?!" It had been three weeks since she asked her parents about attending school. While they were rather surprised to say the least, it didn't take much convincing to get them to agree. Father had her enrolled in Ouran Academy, a private school for elites to obtain proper education. The usually calm and collected girl was running around like a small child. This worried Yukari but it could've been worse had Sabine not been a talented martial artist like her father. It gave the maid comfort, knowing she would be able to handle herself should problems arise.

She picked up the uniform, scoffing a bit at the bright yellow dress as she slipped it on over her head and smoothed the skirt. Sabine hated dresses and would avoid them at all costs. She would've much preferred it if she could wear the males' student uniform but what was she going to do? Pretend she was a guy? "I couldn't hide my feminine features even if I wanted to." She muttered, chuckling slightly at her little joke. She sat down in front of the vanity as Yukari placed a few pill bottles and a glass of water down next to her and picked up the brush.

Sabine sighed at the medications and unscrewed the caps as she poured the necessary doses into her palm and placed them in her mouth. Yukari stopped with the brush just long enough for her to tip her head back slightly and take a large gulp of water to down the perscriptions. "Remember to bring those to school... You should be getting a refill soon." She stated as she finished brushing out the girl's hair and putting it up in it's casual ponytail style.

Sabine nodded as she tucked the pill bottles into a bag to take to school. "Yes, thank you Yukari. I'll be sure to remind mother and father." The maid nodded and Sabine stood up, leaving her room to get a quick breakfast before leaving. She grabbed her satchel as she walked out of her room and down the halls.

Sabine ate breakfast quickly before getting up and rushing out the door, climbing into her limo as it took off down the road.

Sabine's limo pulled up at the school and she stepped out, adjusting the satchel to fit comfortably on her shoulder. She turned her gaze to the large pink school and a small smile crept onto her lips. For the first time, she was going to a school. She would get to experience her little sister's normal life. Aiko would occasionally complain, but knowing how her older sister felt had learned to appreciate school. Ever since last year's scare, Aiko hadn't made a single complaint about her life around Sabine, knowing her older sister envied her greatly.

She walked through the crowd up to the school, getting stares from the students who would occasionally point and whisper. Sabine ignored it as her expression returned to one devoid of emotion. Once she reached the doors of the large school she pushed them open and headed in. "Now... Where is the Dean's office..." She looked around and picked a hallway as she began to walk. After walking around for what seemed like forever, Sabine ran into a tall, blonde haired boy, dressed nicely in his uniform.

Sabine looked at him, standing to pretty much his hight. "My apologies, I should've been looking where I was going." She said calmly as she bowed her head slightly.

The blonde smiled, "it's no problem. Especially for such a beautiful young lady. I haven't seen you around before, you must be new. Were you looking for something? I could help you."

Sabine rolled her eyes at the flirtatious behavior but welcomed the chance to learn where she was going. "Yes actually, I was looking for the Dean's office." She replied calmly.

The blonde smiled, "sure. It's this way." He placed a hand on her back near her shoulders as he led her down a different hall. "My name is Tamaki by the way, what's yours?" He asked as his hand moved back down to his side.

"My name is Sabine, Sabine Asano." She said.

Tamaki's eyes widened, "your a member of the Asano family?!" The Asano's were great martial artists, who trained some of the best officers and soldiers. Their legendary skill was rivaled only by that of the great Honey Nozuka's. Sabine could never show her true potential in martial arts though, much to her dismay. She had limits, and those limits must have a watchful eye kept on them at all times.

Sabine nodded, "yes. I am. Why?"

Tamaki shook his head, "nothing. Just surprised is all. I heard you were home schooled."

Sabine grimaced inwardly and nodded, "yes I was. I asked my parents if I could attend a public school so our compromise was Ouran Academy. This private institution with it's high academic record was the ideal place."

Tamaki chuckled, earning a confused gaze from Sabine. He shook his head, "sorry. The way you speak of things just makes me think of my friend, Kyoya."

'That name sounds familiar... Oh right!' Sabine looked at Tamaki, "you mean Kyoya Ootori?"

Tamaki blinked in surprise, "yeah. You know him?"

Sabine shook her head, "no. The Asano family has a deal with them to provide us with top notch medical supplies in exchange for some of our trained soldiers for their private police force."

Tamaki nodded in understanding and looked ahead. He stepped up to a large set of double door and placed a hand on one of the knobs. "Well, here we are." He pulled the door open and held a hand out, motioning for her to go inside. "After you, my lady."

Sabine wanted to roll her eyes again but she had to admit, his gentlemen like tendencies weren't something to scoff at. She gave a small nod and stepped through the door into the Dean's office. The Dean looked up from a stack of papers amd set them aside as he placed his pen on the desk and intertwined his fingers, placing his hands on the desk. "Ah, hello. You must be the new student, Sabine Asano."

Sabine gave a curt nod of confirmation and stepped up the desk. The Dean smiled at her and pushed a paper across the desk out towards her. "Here is your class schedule, because you're a bit ahead I took the liberty of placing you in the honors classes. Your schedule is similar to that of the honors student, Haruhi Fujiyoka so I asked if she may be your guide while you figure out the school."

Sabine gave another nod and the Dean dismissed her, saying that Haruhi would be waiting outside. Sabine left the Dean's office and was surprised to see a brown haired student in the male uniform. She cleared her throat and looked at him, "hello. Do you know where Miss Fujiyoka is?"

The brown haired student turned and smiled, "you must be Sabine. Actually I am Haruhi Fujiyoka."

Sabine blinked in confusion, "What are you doing in the males' uniform if you're a girl?"

Haruhi chuckled, "so you know huh? I'm paying off a debt I owe to the Host Club for breaking an expensive vase. I don't have the money to pay for it so I'm working off my debt as a host. How'd you know by the way?"

Sabine chuckled, finding the predicament she was in rather odd. "The Dean said 'she'."

Haruhi nodded and smiled, "well. Ready for class miss...?"

"Asano, Sabine Asano. Yes I am, let's get going."

Haruhi nodded and led Sabine down the long hallways. "Nice to meet you Sabine. Welcome to Ouran!"


	3. Host Club

Classes went by with little difficulty for Sabine, seeing as how she already knew most of the stuff they were teaching. Often times she'd find her mind drifting elsewhere out of boredom but other than that, everything really interested her. She stayed quiet, only talking when absolutely necessary. Sabine had never been much for small talk or chatting and figured it might have something to do with home school. She would do her lessons and then spend the rest of her day training or she wouldn't have either due to another session with her private doctor, trained by the Ootori's best from previous years.

As much as Sabine hated those sessions, at least she liked the doctor enough to make it tolerable. 'I have another session with him on Saturday...' Sabine sighed as her gaze turned to the window. Her chin rested on her hand with her elbow planted on the desk as she lost herself in thought.

Sabine was a young, five year old girl in kindergarten who was out in a small field to the side of the playground. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and she was working on her roundhouse kick. Sabine took a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Within a second she pulled the move, but halfway through, "HIYA-" she...

"-bine," a voice said. Sabine jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and **looked** up to see Haruhi looking at her a bit worried. "Are you alright? You sort of zoned out just now..." She seemed hesitant to ask.

Sabine sighed and nodded to tell her she was ok before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Could you help me find the main door so I can leave?"

Haruhi nodded, "sure but I need to get to my club. You could come along if you have time to wait." She offered with a smile.

Sabine thought for a moment and pulled her cellphone out of her bag to check the time. 3:15. "I suppose waiting longer won't be to much of an issue."

"Alright, come on." Haruhi grabbed her wrist and led Sabine down the hall to music room three. Sabine put her phone away, she remembered Haruhi telling her about this club but she hadn't exactly paid to much attention as to what the club did. 'I could always study or read, it's not like anyone will bother me to much.' Oh how wrong she would soon learn she was.

It wasn't long before Haruhi stopped, "here we are." She let go of Sabine's wrist and placed her hands on the knobs, pushing open the door. Rose petals flew majestically from the door and Sabine had to shield her eyes from a blindingly white light. 'Rose petals? Seriously?! How corny can someone get?' She thought as the light cleared away. She sighed and stepped in to see a bunch of boys standing there with roses in their hands.

"Welcome," they all said in unison as a familiar blonde haired young man stepped up to the two girls. "Ah, Haruhi. I see you have brought a guest with you." He said as he came up to Sabine and handed her the rose as he took her empty hand. "And such a lovely young lady you are as well, might I add." He said quietly to her as he kneeled down and kissed the back of Sabine's hand.

Sabine rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from the blonde as she looked around the room to see the other boys had retreated to different tables to entertain the guests. 'Is this really aloud?!' She thought as she watched them. 'It's just today... I don't need to even bother with this place again.' She shrugged and pulled a book out of her bag as she moved over to an empty chair near the back and took a seat. Sabine set her bag down next to her and opened the book as she began to read.

Not even a full five minutes later and Sabine glanced up from her book to see a hand placing a teacup and saucer on the small table in front of her. "Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host Club, my name is Kyoya Ootori. The club's manager. What might your name be?"

Sabine sighed and closed the book as she faced him and gave a curt nod. "Sabine Asano... I'm sure you are aware of our two families having dealings with each other."

Kyoya smirked, "ah yes. I must say, the police we have hired from your family are quite amazing at their job."

Sabine nodded, "thank you. My parents work hard to personally train them." She picked up the teacup and took a sip of the amber liquid.

"Kyoya! Could you come over here a minute?" A voice called from across the room.

"Well, it would seem I'm being called... It was a pleasure to meet you, lady Asano." With that, Kyoya walked away.

Sabine sighed in relief as she picked up her book again. 'Alone, just the way I like it.' Before she could get into enjoying the renewed peace and quiet however, a couple of red headed twins came up to her. Sabine looked up, remembering them from class. "You must be Sabine." One of them said.

The other nodded, "Haruhi told us you were kinda quiet... What are you doing here?"

Sabine sighed and set the book onto her lap. "I am only here to kill time while I wait for Haruhi to finish up here so she can show me how to get out of here."

The twins looked at eachother in shock, "how did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

"The dean." She answered calmly as she picked up the book again.

They nodded, "I'm Hikaru by the way... And this is Kouru." He said, motioning to himself and the identical looking boy next to him. Sabine glanced up from her book at the two boys, giving them a curt nod to let them know she understood. They seemed to give up after that because they just shrugged and walked away. "She doesn't talk much does she?"

Kouru nodded, "yeah. She's almost like Mori... When she does talk, she sounds more like Kyoya than anything."

She sighed in annoyance as she continued to read the book. It was about a half an hour before anyone bothered her again, she had picked up her cup of tea to take a sip when a fairly young looking boy with blonde hair came up to her, holding a small cake with a large strawberry on top. "Hi, I'm honey! Wanna split this cake?"

Sabine looked up from her book and shut it as she gave the boy a small smile, "sure. Why not." She had to admit, she did have a bit of a sweet tooth. A wide grin crossed honey's face and his eyes lit up with joy. He quickly placed the cake down and got two plates and a couple of forks from the cart as a tall, black haired young man walked up with a cake knife.

Honey looked up at him and smiled, "Takashi! Did you hear her? She's gonna share the cake with me!" He cheered happily.

Takashi looked at Sabine and smiled slightly, he seemed to like it when Honey was happy like this. Sabine took note of that along with everything else she'd gathered on these boys as he bent down to cut the cake. Honey then piped up, "what about the strawberry on top? Well... I really like strawberries so maybe I should just have it..." He muttered before looking up at Sabine, "oh... I forgot to ask, do you like strawberries?"

She chuckled at the boy, "how about the strawberry is split as well." She replied calmly as she set her book aside. "I'm Sabine."

Takashi nodded as he removed the strawberry from the top and cut it in half before splitting the small cake down the middle. He placed one of the strawberry halves on top of one of the two slices and placed it on the plate in front of Honey, who smiled brightly as he picked up his fork and began to take a bite. "Mitskuni, it's rude to eat before everyone has been served." Takashi warned calmly.

Honey stopped mid-way to his mouth before tearing up slightly and setting the fork down. "I'm sorry Takashi! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"It's fine." Sabine stated calmly as the other half was set in front of her.

Honey sniffled and looked up at her, "really?"

She nodded, "yeah. I have mine now and you know better. No harm was done." She replied as she picked up her fork and cut a small bite of the cake off with it. Sabine brought the fork to her mouth and ate the small bit of the cake, flashing honey a small smile. She always liked kids.

It didn't take long for Honey's wide smile to return as he picked up the fork again and brought it to his mouth, eating the large bite of cake. Takashi flashed Sabine a small smile before setting the knife on the cart and refilling Sabine's tea while he poured a cup for Honey.

Sabine toomk a small sip of her tea when suddenly, Honey's name struck a cord in the back of her mind. "You wouldn't happen to be Mitskune Honey Nozuka would you?" She asked bluntly.

Takashi and Honey both blinked in surprise and stared at her. "Whoa! How'd you know my full name? Are you a sidekick or something?" He asked excitedly.

Sabine shook her head. "No, I'm Sabine, eldest daughter of the Asano family. I'm sure you're aware of our advanced martial arts skills, much as your family is. I hear your skills are legend."

Honey nodded, "I heard that you're really great to. Maybe we could duel some time!" He suggested happily.

Sabine thought for a moment. After a long pause she finally spoke up, "we'll see. I won't promise anything though."

Honey smiled, "it's ok if we don't." He cuddled a stuffed pink bunny at his side and shoveled another large bite of cake into his mouth. After he swallowed, Honey set the fork down and held out the bunny. "This is Usichan by the way. He's my best friend."

Sabine gave the boy a small smile and just ate her treat, letting him do the talking. She was never much for conversation but occasionally she would chat with someone. Once the two plates were empty, Sabine focused on her tea as she sat back and chuckled at the overly excited boy, who had continued to talk about everything. She was fine just listening as she read her book and drank her tea. Honey didn't seem to have anything wrong with the set up either so the two just continued like that until Haruhi came over.

"Time to get going, sorry if the boys were being a bother." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Sabine chuckled as she closed her book, "it's fine... This was a one time thing anyway." She put the book away in her bag and grabbed it as she stood up.

Haruhi nodded and the two left the room, walking down the hall to the exit. "So... How was your first day?"

Sabine stayed silent, pondering for a bit before answering, "it was... It was kinda cool I guess. I had a nice time... So that was the 'host club'?" She said, looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi chuckled nervously and sighed, "yeah... They're really cool once you get used to them."

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I would like to hear what you have to say about it though, comments are always nice. Am I handling the characters alright? Are you guys enjoying Sabine? Who do you think she'll fall for? Better yet... What's wrong with her? Guess we'll just have to see won't we ;)**


	4. So I Can Swear

**hey guys! So, I'm You will be getting some life story from Sabine and learn a bit more about her. Most of the chapter will be first person in her POV. I won't tell you everything at once though. Enjoy! :D**

 **Also, this chapter contains copy righted lyrics. It's called 'I Lived' by One Republic. I do NOT own it.**

Sabine sighed as she walked over to the window of the music room and pushed it open, letting the cool night air and moonlight flow into the room. Her doctor had just left and she now had a lot of free time on her hands to just enjoy herself, having finished her martial arts lesson. They were always less vigorous on the days that the doctor came. She turned and looked around the room. There was a piano, a harp and multiple other instruments as well but her favorite was the guitar.

The young girl smiled at the beautiful wooden instrument and picked it up as she moved a chair near the window and sat down. Sabine let the instrument rest on her knee as the fingers on her left rested near the end of the neck on the second to last fret and the fingers on her right one resting on the strings as she prepared to play. Sabine sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly let it all out and began to pluck the strings. Just as she was about to get to the song itself, the door opened and her mother walked in. "Mind if I join you?" She asked sweetly.

Sabine gave a small nod and her mother pulled up a chair and sat across from her as she began to play once again, reflecting on everything she'd done throughout her life as she did.

* * *

My mother smiled, remembering the tune I played as she started to sing. It was a song we'd written a while back when I learned...

"Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall...  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall...  
Hope when the crowd screams out, their screaming your name..."

I remember it like it was yesterday. My first karate tournament. My first chance to prove my skills. I had been training in martial arts since I was three and this was my first chance to prove my worth. I was five and had already earned my black belt. Due to me being abnormally skilled, the youngest opponent in my belt class to go against me was about ten years old. They couldn't find a younger one. Admittedly, he was good but in the end...

The boy gasped as I judo flipped him onto the mat and ended the match straddled across his back with his arm pinned to it as he lay helplessly on his stomach.

... I was better. Something happened after that tournament though...

"Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay..." I sing, remembering the day it happened. My friends had left the hospital room saying that because we couldn't hang out as often anymore, they weren't going to spend any time with me. It really showed me how much those two had actually cared. I cried for hours but my mother and father were always there to comfort me when it had gotten tough.

I was sitting in the hospital bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows as I had the tubes in my nose helping me breath. I looked up when I heard the door open and my two friends from school came in with solemn looks on their faces. I smiled at them and sat up straighter as they came up. I can still remember exactly what they said, even after all these years. 'We can't hang out with you anymore, Sabine.' They were blunt about it. That's all they said, not even giving me a chance to respond before turning and quickly leaving the room.

I started to tear up and sniffle when my mother walked into the room with a tray of food. Usually someone else would do it, but sometimes my mother would do it to show that beneath all the money and maids she still cared and wasn't above such tedious tasks. Our family always worked to stay humble about everything. She saw the tears in my eyes and calmly set the tray down, pulling me into a hug and just letting me cry my eyes out. I truly loved her and dad. She had always been my shoulder to lean on and he had been my encouragement as I continued my martial arts training after being released from the hospital.

My mother smiles st me as she takes over again.

"Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad...  
The only way you can know, is give it all you have...  
And I hope that you don't suffer, but take the pain..."

Every morning I need to use a nebular and take a lot of pills to keep me going. I will often go into painful coughing fits when I yell or push myself to hard. Sometimes there will be blood when it's bad enough... It happens increasingly more often with each passing year. It's painful but I told myself I would fight till there was no fight left in me.

"And I hope when the moment comes, you'll say..."

I open my mouth and belt out my part, "I... I did it it all~!"

I learned to ride a bike without the training wheels when I was four... And spent every winter for the past few years ice skating on the large pond in our back yard. On the days that I'm taking it easy, I'll play video games with online friends. They don't know much about me, nor I them but we have fun.

"I... I did it all~!"

There was still a lot I wanted to do though. I wanted to go to school. I wanted to make real friends. I wanted to have a rival.

"I owned every second, that this world could give...  
I saw so many places, the things that I did...  
And with every broken bone, I swear I lived..."

When I was homeschooled my parents would often take me to the places I was learning about so I could see them. I've been to Paris to see the art and history museums there. Rome, to see the great colosseum. Even to the great wall of China, where I learned about the Mongolian war.

My mother began to sing again.

"Hope you spend your days, but they all add up...  
And when the sun goes down, hope you raise your cup...  
I wish that I could witness... All your joy, and all your pain..."

I took over singing once again, "but until my moment comes, I'll say..."

My time was really limited, but I planned to make the most of it. This way, when I finally lose the ability to keep fighting, I can say that...

"I... I did it all~!"

I can fluently speak multiple languages. English, French, German, Spanish,Mandarin Chinese and my language, Japanese.

"I... I did it all~!"

With my remaining time I want to live a normal life, have friends over to just hang out, have parties and sleepovers.

"I owned every second that this world could give...  
I saw so many places, the things that I did...  
And with every broken bone, I swear I lived..."

As a kid, I went on a cruise to the Bahamas with my parents for the summer and went snorkeling in the coral reef. One winter I went to Swedin and saw the Aurora Borealis, more commonly known as the Northern Lights and saw a wolf up close.

"And with every broken bone, I swear I lived..."

When I was five, I fell off my bike and sprained my arm. I couldn't do anything for a few weeks so it was during that time that I had developed a small love for video games and met my gaming friends. I usually only do it once a week on the day that I am forced to take it easy.

"And with every broken bone, I swear I..."

When I was twelve I broke my leg and was in a cast for months. To occupy me, Yukari taught me how to play all kinds of instruments like piano, flute, harp, trumpet and trombone. My favorite one was guitar though. I would sit down and play it almost every night.

"I... I did it all~!"

I sometimes volunteer at local hospitals to visit children with cancer. Seeing them smile gives me hope. I help out with a community garden in the middle class part of town with the apartments and houses instead of the large classy mansions. I attend the big, important meetings with my father when he discusses the training of new police officers or trouble with the mafia.

"I... I did it all~!"

I wanted to meet someone special. I wanted to have my first kiss. I wanted to find love, if even for only a short time so I can say I did once.

"I owned every second that this world could give...  
I saw so many places, the things that I did...  
And with every broken bone, I swear I lived..."

I want to say that I've lived a full life.

"And with ever broken bone, I swear I lived..."

All the ups...

"And with every broken bone, I swear I..."

All the downs...

"I... I did it all~!"

I go to Ouran Academy.

"I... I did it all~!"

I may be in the process of making a few friends.

"I owned every second that this world could give..."

I plan on doing everything I still wanted to do within the next few years.

"I saw so many places, the things that I did..."

I didn't have much time to do it though.

"And with every broken bone, I swear I lived..."

My name, is Sabine Asano.

"I swear I lived..."

And before I reach eighteen years of age...

"I swear I lived..."

I'm going to die.

* * *

Sabine stopped playing as the two had reached the end of the song and smiled at her mom. It was only a few moments later before that smile dropped and she went into a violent coughing fit that caused her to drop the guitar. The neck of the instrument cracked as it hit the ground and Sabine's body jerked as the onslaught of coughing continued. Her mother jumped up from her seat and shouted, "Yukari! Yukari get the nebular! Get it now!"

It was only moments before the maid rushed into the room and hooked up the nebular, quickly getting the mask onto the coughing girl and turning it on. "It's ok Sabine... Just breathe." Sabine took deep, shaky breaths, wheezing a bit as the coughing slowly began to subside. 'I overdid it again...'


	5. Budding Blue Rose

It was Monday. Sabine had just arrived to start her second week of school, almost not being able to due to Saturday's little scare over the sudden coughing fit. It only took a logical, yet no less comforting statement for Sabine to get her parents to let her go. 'This happens all the time now, why shouldn't I go to school today because it happened Saturday.' Sabine cringed at the thought of the words she'd spoken, it hurt her more than she cared to admit. She knew it was hard for her parents though so would act like it didn't bother her much. If they knew how dead she felt already it'd send them into a depression so deep that nothing was going to drag them out. With the Japanese Mafia being increasingly more violent, that wasn't something they could afford to let happen.

The tall girl sighed as she made her way into the large pink school and walked silently along the large corridors, seeing a few students mulling about as they lazily made their way towards their classes or gathered with their friends, laughing in the hallway. She liked seeing the casual way everyone went about their business. She missed that feeling, that normalcy she once had. Sabine silently pulled a book out of her satchel and opened it, reading as she walked down the hall.

Sabine had been so absorbed in the book that she accidentally bumped into someone. She stepped back and looked up from her book as she closed it to see a tall, brown haired boy smirking down at her. "My apologies." She stated simply as his smirk grew.

"Well well, look what we got here boys." He said as a blonde haired boy and an orange haired boy walked up. "Quite the beauty standing here... Wouldn't it be nice..." He quickly pinned Sabine to the wall, grabbing her wrists tightly as they were held against it. "If she were ours."

Sabine remained completely calm, the emotionless gaze never leaving her face and her book falling to the ground. "Release me." She stated simply.

The boys laughed as they scanned her body, eyeing her chest hungrily. "We've got quite the catch boss." The blonde haired boy said with a maniacal chuckle.

The brown haired boy grinned as he kept a hold of her wrists and stepped closer, slowly moving one hand down just below her back. Sabine shifted away from his hand and drove her knee between his legs. The boy let out a gasp of pain, "get... Her..." He managed to say through hisses of pain as he released her and fell to the ground, clutching his nuts. Sabine immediately took off down the hallway, earning many confused stares as she ran, the two boys quickly making chase.

"Get back here!" They shouted. Sabine ignored them and continued running, dropping her bag in the mayhem.

She turned the corner and ran into a dead end hallway with doors to the different classrooms. She attempted opening each door only to find them all locked when the two boys finally caught up. "Finally caught you, ya little pest. Nowhere to run now." The orange haired boy sneered as he stepped towards her and backed her into a wall as the brown haired one came up. Sabine sighed, she was trying to avoid hurting them but that obviously wasn't going to happen if they didn't back off soon.

"Leave me be." She stated sternly and calmly as she was pinned once again.

"Oh no, after the trouble you caused, I feel some compensation is in order." The brown haired one stepped up again and moved a hand to her sleeve as he began to slip it off her shoulder. Sabine closed her eyes to gather herself quickly when she heard a yelp and opened them to see a firm hand gripping the brown haired boys shoulder. She glanced up to see the calm gaze of a familiar, quiet host.

Mori glanced at Sabine, locking eyes with her for a few seconds as if some unspoken words were passed between them before his hand shot out to the boys wrist, chucking the brown haired menace over his shoulder as Sabine grabbed the back of the blonde and orange haired boys heads and slammed them together, head butting the two into each other as they stumbled back, clutching their heads.

Mori had the brown haired boy pinned to the ground and Sabine, in one swift motion, crouched down and swept the blonde's feet out from under him before quickly getting to full hight and grabbing the orange headed boy's arm and throwing him over her shoulder on top of the blonde, who grunted in pain as the boy fell on top of him. Sabine stared at them for a few short moments. 'Lowlife, pathetic losers.' She thought as she looked at the grounded boys before shrugging them off and walking away. She would've told them but didn't feel like they were worth wasting her breath over.

Mori stood up and walked away as the boys stayed there, to afraid to get up until the two were gone. He jogged to catch up with Sabine and easily kept pace with her as he moved the satchel from his shoulder and pulled the book out of his blazer. "I believe you dropped these." He stated calmly.

Sabine looked over at him to see her bag and book in his hands. He handed them off to her and she slung the satchel over her shoulder, tucking the book away inside. "Thank you." She stated, earning a curt nod from Mori. Neither really said more than a few words at a time but neither really seemed to care so much about talking as they did actions.

Mori looked at Sabine as she had an irritated gaze plastered on her face, tugging at the skirt of her dress. He chuckled and gave her a small playful smirk before returning his gaze forward. Sabine was a very interesting girl to him. She wasn't like the other girls at Ouran, she was the type to speak with her actions like him and she was admittedly a highly skilled martial artist. Her small display with those boys was clearly only a mere fraction of what she was actually capable of doing, he could tell. She was holding back a lot, for all he knew Sabine could be on par with Honey if they were to ever duel full force.

Sabine coughed lightly into her arm and clutched the silky dress fabric that rested on her chest as she sucked in a large breath and let out a deep sigh. Another thing Mori noticed she would do a lot, almost as if it hurt to breath. He remembered listening to the twins approach her about it a couple of times last week and her response each time was either to ignore them and walk away or simply say 'nothing'. Everyone knew there was more to it, and she knew they were well aware of that fact but if she felt they needed to know, she would've told them already. The host club had become her friends but if they knew about it they would leave. Just like her friends in kindergarten. Sabine had had it happen once, she wouldn't put it past these guys to turn their back on her either if they knew.

Mori walked Sabine to class and they gave each other a small nod of acknowledgement before she walked into the room. He stayed there for a few short moments and watched as she took her seat before turning only to see a confused Haruhi staring up at him. "Mori senpai... What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

Mori gave a small nod and walked away.

Haruhi looked at Mori, then at Sabine before a smile crept onto her face. "This will be interesting." She stepped into the classroom and headed for the vacant seat next to Sabine. "Hey, you wanna go to the market together after school?"

Sabine looked at Haruhi, a shocked look on her face. A small smile played on her lips, "sure. That would be... Nice."


	6. The Market

Sabine walked out of her estate in a simple black blouse and jeans with a pair of black tennis shoes and her purse. Inside was her phone, a small amount of spending money and a pocket knife she always had on her. The Dean knew about it and was fine as long as she kept it put away what with her family business. It didn't keep him from making sure she was more closely monitored though. The incident in the hallway got her called down to the office but after a quick explanation, she got off clean and they were suspended for a week or so. She couldn't shake the feeling of disturbance though. Something about those boys threw her mind into overdrive, they just seemed familiar in some sort of way. 'Maybe I'm just over thinking it. I'll forget it for now, I'm going to just enjoy spending time with Haruhi. This is the first time I've been out with a friend in a long time.'

Sabine smiled as she thought of her new friendships with the host club. Tamaki still annoyed her and the twins made no sense but they weren't bad once you got to know them. Honey was adorable, she still couldn't believe that was Mitskune Honey Nozuka, the legendary martial artist kid that was going to take over the family business. She hadn't seen his skill but if it was anything like what everyone said, he was a force to be reckoned with and dueling him would've been fun. She would never get that opportunity without severe consequences though.

Sabine sighed as she thought about it, then her own family business. With her not going to be able to live long enough, it'd be up to her little sister Aiko to take over. It was no secret that Aiko had no interest in martial arts, she didn't like to hurt people. The Asano family had issues with the Japanese Mafia and the poor girl wanted no part in it. Sabine didn't want that for her either but there wasn't any other choice, seeing as how her mother was unable to bear children anymore. It was clear that the Asano family lineage would die with her as the final generation. Aiko would start over, using the family name to make something else or simply be married off.

The tall girl was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name be called and looked up to see Haruhi in a simple pink blouse and a pair of jeans along with a small shoulder bag. She had a couple of papers in her hand. "Hey, you look great outside of the uniform, almost like you're not rich." She teased.

Sabine chuckled, "I prefer convenience over price. What's that for?" She motioned to the papers.

Haruhi looked up from them, "a shopping list. I need to get the shopping out of the way and the stuff here is more fresh."

She nodded, "we could each take half that list and get the stuff. Then we can meet up and have more time to just look around and have fun."

"Good idea." Haruhi handed one half of the list to Sabine. "Lets meet back here." Sabine gave her a nod of confirmation before she walked off to get the items on her list.

Sabine looked at the list and moved the note to see that Haruhi had left money to pay for the items. She put the money in her pocket and walked off through the market to the produce section. She got carrots, lettuce, apples, oranges, melon and a bag of potatoes. Sabine hefted the bags and put the list on top, heading off to the meeting point. The melon was held in a separate bag swinging at her side as she walked.

A guy came up to her and looked at her before stepping up and reaching for the bag. "Want some help?" He smirked and she looked at him. "What? Anything for such a fine lady." Sabine rolled her eyes and turned away as she picked up her pace. "Ah, come on. Don't be like that!" He called as she silently walked away. The boy looked behind him to see his friends laughing. "Ah, shut up."

Sabine chuckled a bit at the events and made her way to the meeting point to find Haruhi holding her own bag of items. Someone in a yellow blouse, skirt and strange makeup was chatting with her. Sabine walked up and the person looked at her. "Oh, Haruhi! Is this that lovely young lady you were talking about."

Haruhi gave a nervous chuckle and looked at Sabine, "yeah... Sabine, this is my dad..." She sighed in annoyance.

Sabine looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..."

The man smiled, "not a talker aye? Why, you're a lot like that... Mori? Was it? Your a lot like him, a woman of few words. Here, let me take those." He motioned to the bags and Sabine gave him the one bag, holding onto the melon.

"Their heavy, I'll help." She said before he could ask for it. The man smiled and nodded before leading the two girls off to his car.

Sabine and Haruhi returned to the market after getting the groceries in his car and Sabine pulled out the leftover money that Haruhi had lent her. "Here, there was change."

Haruhi nodded and smiled as she took the money. "So, are you gonna go to the ball?"

Sabine glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. Haruhi chuckled, "the ball that the host club was talking about. You should come."

Sabine thought for a moment and shrugged as she looked around the market. "Sounds fun."


	7. The Ball

Sabine stood outside the large pink school. It was nighttime right now and she was here for a ball that was being held by the host club. She wore a blue dress with lighter blue on the top that faded to a darker blue down the skirt with navy blue trim. Her long, black hair was held back by a purple and red ribbon. Her makeup was simply done with blush dusted on, defining the pink in her cheeks a bit with grayish blue eye shadow and small, open toed heels that were a crystal blue color and matching ribbons tied around her ankles.

She sighed and stepped up to the large doors and into the building. It didn't take to long to find the ball room and when she enetered, Sabine saw the hosts lined up at the top of the stairwell, all wearing nice suits. There was a buffet table along the wall and a band in the corner for the dance. She had to admit, this looked like it would actually be kind of fun. Her family never allowed her to attend or host a ball so she had never been to one. Then it hit her... She didn't know how to dance.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the musicians began to play. The music rang out through the ballroom and everyone got with their partners to dance, the hosts going from girl to girl. Sabine chuckled as she watched Mitskune let a girl spin him around in the air and made her way to the terrace, hoping to leave the ballroom before she could be asked to dance.

She pushed her way through the crowd and stepped out as the crisp night air hit her face and she was bathed in moonlight. Sabine let out a sigh of relief. 'I just need to last the rest of the night to save myself the embarrassment...' She thought as she leaned her elbows on the balcony and rested her chin in her hands as she gazed up at the sky.

Takashi looked over at the balcony as he danced with one of the girls to see Sabine standing out there alone. He gave the girl a small smile before kindly ending the dance and stepping out to stand behind Sabine. He removed his blazer coat and placed it on her shoulders as he stepped up next to her. "It's chilly out."

Sabine looked up to see to see him standing next to her before standing up to her full hight, coming up about a half a head shorter than him. "So it is... Thank you." She gave Takashi a small smile. He had become one she considered a good friend.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously. She never did seem the type to like crowds though.

"... I can't dance." She admitted after a moment of silence.

Mori looked at her in surprise. "I see..." He smiled and held his hand out to Sabine who gave it a confused look. "Only way to learn is to do." He said as he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You sure?" She asked as their fingers intertwined.

He nodded and smiled, "what are friends for." Sabine gave him a small smile and let him lead her on a dance as he gave her pointers. Soon she was dancing and twirling with the music as if she'd done it for years.

"Your a natural." He replied with a smile.

Sabine smiled at him, "thanks. This is... More fun than anticipated." She chuckled and laughed as Mori spun her around.

'She has a beautiful smile... It makes me happy to see her laugh.' Mori smiled and laughed a little as they danced.

'Thats the first time I've heard him laugh... Or see such a big smile.' Sabine let him spin her a few times before coming back up. 'It's kinda nice.'

"I'm glad we're friends." They said at the same time. The two stared at each other blankly and burst into laughter.

By the end of the night, Haruhi had accidentally kissed another girl because of Tamaki's jealous antics and Princess Konaka ended up getting her dream guy. Sabine was leaning against the balcony railing again and sighed as she thought about it all. Here she was, living among somewhat normal kids, that did normal things. Once again she had friends and went to school and got invited to things. It made Sabine smile to think about it but the smile soon turned into a frown as she thought about being forced to leave it all behind so soon after getting it.

"I swear I lived..." She sang quitely the final line of her song as tears welled up in her eyes. Now that she was living she didn't want to let it go. Fate was such a cruel thing sometimes. Sabine turned to walk back inside only to run into someone and looked up to see Mori once again. "T-Takashi... You startled me." She said as she looked away quickly.

Takashi turned her chin up to face him and pulled out a handkerchief. "You're crying... Why are you upset?" He asked as he wiped away some of the tears.

Sabine placed her hand on his and pulled it from her face. "I was just... Thinking."

"About what?"

"... I don't want to lose you guys." she admitted.

Mori was surprised once again. "What do you mean?"

Sabine silently shook her head, "n-nothing... Nothing important... My ride will be here soon." With that she stepped around Mori and walked away as he watched her go.

"What are you hiding...?"


	8. A Problematic Meeting

A woman with tattoos down her arms and biker gloves with long, black hair breathed out a thick cloud of cigarette smoke and swirled a can of beer with her other hand as she stared blankly at the counter of the bar. A muscular man with a buzzcut and leather coat walked up, holding a cigarette between his teeth. "Get me a shot of whiskey, pronto." He told the bartender, who simply nodded and turned away to get the ordered drink.

The woman took a drag from her cigarette and, not even bothering to meet the man's gaze said, "you're late."

The man scoffed and rolled his eye, "got held up by some of those Asano's police force goons. Damn assholes make em tough."

"The Asano's are a force to be reckoned with. Same for the Nozuka's. Don't go fucking around with any of them unless you have a death wish." The woman sighed and took a drink from her beer as she propped her chin up on her palm.

The bartender slid the drink in front of the man who picked it up and swirled it around a bit as he answered, "I didn't plan on it, I've just landed myself near the top of their shitlists because of my recent bombings, those plants and factories were important to them."

"That was the warning sign wasn't it?"

"Yup. Get this, that Asano's daughter, the older one started going to school." The man smirked.

"Really? How do you know?" She asked, though not particularly interested.

He burst into laughter and tipped his drink into his mouth, downing the shot quickly and slamming the glass on the counter. "My boy ran into her at Ouran and tried to make a move on her. Next thing he knew, him and his pals were layin on the floors and the lot of em are sportin' some nasty lookin' bruises the dumbasses."

She laughed a little, "honestly, how stupid can that boy of yours be?"

"Apparently that stupid... That little run in knocked some sense into em though." He took a large drag from his cigarette and looked at the woman, "now. On to business." Je suddenly looked a lot more serious.

The woman nodded and took a drink from her beer before turning to face him on her swivel stool. "The entire Japanese Mafia is rendezvousing here to begin the revolution."

"We've made dealings with the black market. They will supply the weapons, bomb parts and whatever else we may need. For a descent proce to, all things considered."

The woman smirked, "soon. Soon this revolution will begin and the mafia will have complete control of Japan."


	9. The (Annoying) Child Host

Sabine sat on a couch in music room 3 with a book in her hand. Today was a pretty average day for the host club, just guests and an average amount of free time on their hands between rounds. She still scoffed a bit at how corny the romance was and how easily the girls at this school fell for it but there were positives to. A tea cup was set down in front of her and some tea was poured into it. 'Speaking of positives...' Sabine closed her book as a small smile crossed her face. She looked up to see Mori standing there with a pot and Honey take a seat across from her. The two were dressed up in traditional Indian clothes that made them look like genies, along with the rest of the club. Sabine chuckled under her breath, 'the host club always comes up with the most interesting get ups.'

Honey let a bright smile cross his face as he pointed to the sm

* * *

all cake on the cart next to Mori. "Wanna share some cake Sabine-Chan?" He asked in his usual childish voice.

The quiet young woman just smiled at the boy, "sure." She watched as a couple sugar cubes were placed into her tea and the cake was cut. She picked up the cup and teaspoon as she began to stir the amber liquid and watch the sugar disappear into the cup. Her sweet tooth was nowhere near as big as Honey's but it wasn't all that small either. She remembered having Tai Tea once... That seemed to be the only thing that she could only take two drinks of before she'd had her weekly dose of sugar. "Have you ever tried Tai Tea?" She asked as she set the spoon down and took a sip of her tea.

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. Why, is it good?"

"It's a sugar coma waiting to happen. You'd like it." She smirked and chuckled.

Mori smiled and chuckled. He looked at Honey who seemed to go wide eyed with the biggest possible smile he'd ever seen the boy have. 'No one can make him smile like that the way she can... She really is amazing.' He sighed at his own thoughts and set the two slices of cake down in front of the two teens.

Sabine set her teacup down and cut a small bite off with her fork. "Thank you." She said to Mori as she took a bite.

Mori smiled, "no problem." He stood next to Honey as if he were a butler. Sabine smiled at him. 'He's so dignified and kind. He's like me, actions over words. I like that... Not a common trait in people anymore.' She thought to herself as she enjoyed the normalcy of everything.

Sabine was about half finished with her pastry when she heard the door to the room open. 'Probably another guest.' She looked over and froze immediately at the sight as she dropped her fork on her plate. 'What's a grade school boy doing here?!' She swallowed her bite and sat back as Mori and Honey joined the group to see the newcomer. This was their business so she decided she'd just sit back and let the chaos unfold.

* * *

"I am an elementary fifth year, Shiro Takauchi! I want the Host Club king to take me on as his apprentice!"

'Oh god... You poor kid.' Sabine chuckled.

* * *

The next afternoon, that kid came back and due to Tamaki's strange teachin

* * *

g method, was practically breathing down his shoulder. Shiro was watching as Tamaki did his corny act and Sabine couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. She sighed and returned her gaze to her book only to see the girl Tamaki was whooing run off crying a few minutes later. She closed the book and stood up, walking over to him. She gave him her 'what-did-you-do-this-time' look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wha-! It wasn't my fault, I swear!" He yelled at her with a dumb-founded expression. Sabine shrugged and returned to her seat. She opened her book again and continued reading.

The boy came over to her and looked at her. "What are you hear for anyway if you're not here to visit them. Are you a part of the club or sonething?"

Sabine shook her head in response and sipped her tea as she turned the page of her book.

"Hey, why aren't you talking! It's rude to give someone the silent treatment!"

She turned her gaze to the boy. "It's also rude to yell at someone for no reason."

Shiro shrank under her gaze and nervously stepped back when Honey came up behind him and jumped on his back. "Hey, wanna have some cake with us? There's chocolate, strawberry and lime!"

"Hey! Get off! What grade are you in anyway, why are you wearing a highschool uniform?!" He glared at Honey, who began to tear up. Sabine calmly stood up and her and Takashi stared the annoying kid down.

"Something wrong, Mitskuni?" Takashi asked calmly.

Honey jumped onto him and clung to his back as Shiro got over his shock and started to yell. "Hey, that's not fair! A little kid like you shouldn't have cool older friends!"

'This kid is really getting on my nerves.' Sabine glared at him and he backed up fearfully. He bumped into Haruhi on accident and she turned to look at him. "Are you alright? Yeah, it took me a while to get used to all the craziness here to, but don't worry. You get used to it."

Shiro stared at her in complete silence for a bit. "Are you a queer?" He asked blatantly, causing an awkward silence. Soon Tamaki and the twins ran up and started spouting so much nonsense that the situation only got even more awkward. Sabine mentally face palmed and shook her head as she watched the scene unfold.

She watched as Haruhi handed the tea tray to the kid and that he didn't even make an effort to hold it. He looked down at the broken set. "Its your fault you know, you're the one that made me do it."

Sabine blinked in shock. This kid had obviously never had any real issues. Sabine watched as Kyoya walked up to them. "Haruhi... That's another 100,000 yen." Haruhi gasped and bolted up to him in shock.

"Hey, you should make the queer do all your stupid chores! I came here to learn how to make women happy not carry tea sets!"

At this, Sabine finally decided that he'd crossed a line. She walked up to the boy and crouched down to be eye level with him. "Acting like the world revolves around you isn't going to do a thing." She pulled back her hand and slapped the boy in the face. It wasn't hard but it got her point across.

"H-hey what was that for?!" The kid held his cheek and stared in shock, along with everyone else. Tamaki finally found his senses and looked at the boy.

"Being a disrespectful brat won't get you anywhere in this club. Men! Put this boy in isolation!"

"Right!" The twins said as they dragged a boy to a tile and pulled a lever. They dropped a cage over him and Sabine almost did a double take.

Haruhi seemed equally as shocked and she stepped over to the girl. "When did we have a cage in here?!" She exclaimed.

They watched in silence as the boy banged on the metal bars, crying for them to let him out. Sabine shook her head in disappointment at the boys childish antics and no doubt, spoiled existence. It wasn't long before the banging ceased and Sabine looked up once again to see his head pressed against the bars and him down on his knees, head hung in shame. "Please... I don't have much time." He choked out between sobs.

* * *

Sabine had opted out of their strange plan to sneak into the grade school but now stood watching as the boy sat at a piano with the girl, playing some rather beautiful music. She remembered learning this tune as well and stayed a bit late. When everyone was gone, or at least she thought so, Sabine sat down and played the very same tune. She smiled at the memories of sitting at the grand piano and learning the tune. She was startled when someone sat down beside her and placed their hands on the keys. She looked up from them to see the familiar face of Mori. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked with a small yet genuine smile.

She returned that smile and nodded. "That would be nice." She returned her gaze to the keys and they began to play the song.

Honey gazed upon the pair, who were oblivious of his presence and smiled. "Their so cute together." He stated quietly before walking out of the music room.


	10. The Water Park

Sabine lounged on a chair next to Haruhi. She wore a simple one piece swim suit that was dark blue and had on a pair of sunglasses. The host club had dragged both her and Haruhi along with them to this new water park that Kyoya's family had made. She had a book in her hand and was reading peacefully, making small talk with her, occasionally looking up to see what everyone was doing. Kyoya had his notebook out, writing who knows what in it, Tamaki was with the twins talking about who knows what, and Mori was with Honey in the wave pool. She chuckled at them and sighed. "I haven't done anything like this in a long time..."

"Hum?" Haruhi looked over at the tall girl with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you mean? You act like you've never been to a water park before."

She pulled her sun glasses down to look at the brown haired girl. "It's not that I've never been, it's just been a long time. I've been focused on my studies." She pushed her sunglasses back up and pulled a book out of her bag, opening it to the page she had been reading.

"How come? I mean, I don't really want to be here, it's a waste of time but doesn't everyone do some form of vacationing?" Haruhi took a sip of her water and swirled the cubes around the cup, listening to the tinkling noise they made.

"I didn't get the luxury of a normal childhood." Sabine answered blankly, making it perfectly clear that this was all the answer Haruhi would get. She heard a sigh of slight annoyance but shrugged it off and continued reading.

Haruhi looked over, "what are you reading?"

She licked her finger and turned the page, splaying her palm out across it as she read the other page. "Finders Keepers by Stephen King, an American author. His work is amazing, I've always been one for horror."

"You know, I always expected you to not be one for small talk. Kinda like Mori. You're always so quiet, either lost in a book or focusing on studies." Haruhi said plainly.

Sabine let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, letting silence reign for a few moments. "I do not speak much outside of the ones I consider to be friends. Unlike Takashi, I do not have someone speaking for me, therefore I do it myself. It isn't like I want anyone to, I hate being relient on others." She closed her book and put it away. 'And yet, I rely on people simply to be able to see the sun rise for even one day extra...'

Haruhi gazed at Sabine for a while and shook her head. 'Why do I get the feeling there's more to that than she lets on.' She sighed and turned her attention to her drink. 'It's like we can't even begin to understand her yet we know a lot about her... Or do we?' She took a sip of her water and gazed up at the sky before standing up and setting the water on the table. "I don't even really wanna be here, but it's not like I have a choice. I was dragged here against my will."

Sabine chuckled, "I didn't get a choice either, but I'm not going to complain."

Just then, Honey bounced over. "Haru-Chan! Sabine-Chan! Do you wanna have some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake!" His childish expression was giddy with delight.

The two chuckled and Sabine took off her sunglasses, giving him a small nod and a smile. Haruhi gave him a small smile. "Sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." Sabine stood up and the two stepped up to Honey only for the twins to rush over.

"Hey Haruhi! Do you wanna go swimming with us?" They said in their usual monotone way. Even though Sabine was used to it, she still couldn't help but be just a little disturbed by it.

"Wait a minute..." One said.

"What's the deal with that pullover?" The other finished. Within seconds, the twins had Haruhi by either arm and were dragging her away, into the changing room where they handed her over to their maids and stood at the door waiting.

Sabine blinked and held back a laugh as she watched the scene unfold. When Haruhi stepped out, she was wearing a bright pink one piece with a skirt and a cap with a red bow on it. She had to admit, it didn't look half bad on the girl. She watched again as Tamaki held out her yellow hood again and saw the twins look in shock. She rolled her eyes at their antics and grabbed her book again. "Haru-Chan!" She looked over to see Honey grab Haruhi's arm. "Let's play!"

"No thanks, I'm not going to swim today... Wait a minute. Don't you know how to swim, do you really need that floaty?"

Sabine had to admit, she had a point there.

"No. Just looks cuter this way!" He bounced around with his giddy, childish expression and giggled cheekily. She heard the twins say something only to feel the ground shake and a large rig raise up from the earth.

"WRONG!" Sabine looked up, gaping to see the host club's co-manager standing on the rig and yelling. 'Wh... What the hell?!' Sabine was to busy gaping to listen to her spiel but soon the rig lowered and she jumped off, disappearing as mysteriously as she showed up. Sabine shook her head and waved it off. She wasn't going to question it. She then looked over to see Tamaki and the twins with water guns and the twins seemed to be using Haruhi to provoke something. She shook her head and sighed as she sat back down and returned to her book, seeing that a couple glasses of coconut juice were left on the table for her and Haruhi.

Haruhi sat down and sighed in relief and annoyance as she picked up the juice and took a drink. "This is pretty good." She stated, earning a nod of agreement from Sabine, who was busy enjoying her drink. Mori walked up, rubbing a towel through his drenched hair. "Taking a break huh? Want something to drink?" Haruhi said, holding out the cup. Sabine looked up from her book and smiled, then looked over at Honey, chuckling at his cute antics.

Mori nodded and took the cup. "Thanks." While he drank, Sabine's attention was on Tamaki and the others. She had a feeling things were going to go south. She could do nothing but watch as the scene unfolded, first with Tamaki trying some hair brained stunt with the water gun, then him slipping on a banana peel, wherever it came from. Just then, he slammed into a totem pole and a bunch of lights started to flash and make a beeping noise. Mori dropped the cup, letting the juice spill on the floor as Sabine stood up. 'Oh no...' She looked over to see a a large tsunami wave splash up in the wave pool... Headed straight for Honey. They shouted Honey's name and bolted for the wave pool.

Mori slipped but it was to late anyway. The wave was gone... And so was Honey. Sabine walked over to Mori and kneeled down, grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah..." Sabine sighed, knowing full well he wasn't. The others, including Mori, bolted away, leaving Sabine and Kyoya standing there.

"You aren't going to follow them?" Kyoya stated more than asked in his usual blank expression.

"My family always taught me never to panic in a situation, no matter how dangerous. Stand back and form a plan, then act. You can't leap before you look otherwise..." Just then the others came running back, screaming. "Otherwise something like that happens." She finished as they came up, completely out of breath.

Kyoya spoke up, talking about how he'd gathered some excelent data and everyone gaped at him. Sabine sighed, "I knew there was some sort of catch to all this. If anything could go wrong, the host club would definitely make it happen." Everyone then gaped at her, except for Haruhi and Kyoya, who both seemed to have a look of agreement on their faces. Mori remained indifferent but Tamaki and the twins looked at her like she'd just grown a second head. "What? I'm not wrong."

Tamaki sighed and gathered everyone in a group circle, spouting his overly dramatic version of a plan. It wasn't long before they were trekking through the forest. Sabine noticed Haruhi seeming to have something on her mind and she couldn't blame her. Sabine couldn't stop thinking about Honey and how Mori was feeling. He wasn't acting like himself, normally he wouldn't be rushing off like he did. He'd been acting like Tamaki ever since the incident.

Mori slipped over absolutely nothing and face planted into the ground. Sabine sighed, feeling more than a little annoyed at the third year as she pulled him up. Everyone stopped, watching intently. They seemed to notice her annoyed expression. Before anyone could register what happened, she raised her hand and smacked him across the face. He raised a hand to his cheek, staring at her in shock along with everyone else. "Pull it together Takashi." She snarled.

"Now, I don't think tha-" Sabine held up a hand, cutting him off. She didn't even turn her glare away from Mori.

"Takashi, acting like a bumbling oaf isn't going to solve a damn thing. Pull yourself together." She stated. They continued to stare at eachother in tense silence when Kyoya spoke up.

"Uh-oh. It's almost time for the squall." Just moments after, it began to rain. Everyone rushed over to a nearby gazebo and and Kyoya pulled out a phone. "I'm going to call for some help."

Haruhi walked up to Mori and looked at him. Sabine leaned against the gazebo wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey Mori-Senpai... You seem to be really close with Honey-Senpai. Are you two like childhood friends or something?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"That those two are cousins?"

Haruhi gaped. "You mean you two are related?!"

"The Mori-Nozuka's have been serving the Honey-Nozuka's for generations." Kyoya said.

"However, two generations ago, the families became related through marriage and the master servant relation soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru continued.

Then it was Kouru who spoke. "Even so, Mori-Senpai always made a point to accompany Honey-Senpai."

"Must really get his blood going..." Tamaki said. "The blood of a loyal servant."

"Such a beautiful story, I'm so touched!" The twins said in unison. Sabine rolled her eyes and looked at Haruhi.

"Hey, Mori-Senpai, I'm sure Honey-Senpai is fine and if he gets hungry, the trees are full of bananas." At this, everyone went into a tense silence, waiting for his response. Sabine and Kyoya still appeared indifferent but Tamaki and the twins were freaking out.

Mori turned to Haruhi and laid a hand atop her head. "You're right..." He then turned to Sabine. "You both are... I'm sorry."

When the rain stopped, Sabine and Haruhi noticed Mori walking away. They ran up and Haruhi spoke. "Hey, Mori-Senpai, your going the wrong way, Honey-Senpai went the other direction."

Mori stopped, staying silent for a moment. "You're wrong." He stated before continuing on.

Sabine stepped up to Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't question it, you wouldn't understand. Trust me, the same thing happens with me and a personal maid at home. She's more of a friend to me, but this is the kind of relationship a master has with their servant." Haruhi nodded and the two continued to follow Mori deeper into the tropical paradise. Haruhi kept running in to everything so Mori stopped and turned around. Sabine stopped as well and watched as Mori walked up to her.

"Haruhi." Before anything else could happen, he lifted Haruhi up. Sabine couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the girl's cheeks flush a bit pink. The three continued on only to find moments later that they were surrounded by police forces. Sabine and Mori both stopped, continuing to look calm and collected.

They heard the click of guns as the weapons were pointed at them. "Target confirmed." Two of the officers looked at eachother and nodded. "The target has been captured by a suspicious man and woman. We will take the target into custody." They guns were brought closer. "You there. Put the boy down immedietely or we will take him by force."

Haruhi seemed panicked as an officer grabbed her arm. "Hold on!" Before anything could be done, Mori grabbed the officer and flipped him into a bush about ten feet away.

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!" The guns clicked once again as the officers placed their fingers on the trigger. All at once, they heard a shout behind them.

"Takashi! Haru-Chan! Outta the way!" A familiar childish voice let out a tarzan like battle cry as he swung in from a vine, kicking an officer in the face and flipping, landing on the ground in a stance, prepared for another attack. Sabine considered this her cue as she jumped up and dealt a roundhouse kick to another officer's face. The two martial artists became completely absorbed in the fight as they threw all their basic moves, even using pressure points. Within moments, the battle was over. Haruhi stared in absolute shock as all ten officers lay unmoving on the ground and the two high schoolers seemed completely unharmed.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with! Picking on my friends is BAD got it." He glared at the officers, shaking a finger at them. Just as that happened, Haruhi heard her name called and moments later the rest of the group came running up. The twins kneeled down and poked one of the downed officers.

"Oh wow."

"You ok, Senpai?" The twins asked. Tamaki ran up and grabbed Haruhi, hugging her and spouting nonsense as she stood there annoyed.

"I don't really know what happened here, but at least their still alive." Hikaru muttered.

"If this is Honey and Sabine's work, they must've really been holding back." Koaru finished.

"Huh? What do you mean they were holding back?" Haruhi pinched Tamaki's hand, causing him to let go as a pained expression crossed his face and he held back tears.

"So then, you don't know about Sabine and Honey-Senpai?"

"The Nozuka's and Asano's are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they trained many police and SDF forces, but they've also worked with many overseas militaries." The twins explained.

"Honey Senpai in particular had been labeled the dreadnought of the Nozuka family, and by the time he was in middle school, winning the national championships in both karate and judo." Kyoya explained.

"Yeah, and Mori's no slouch either. He won the national Kendo championship when he was just in middle school." Tamaki said. "To be honest though, Sabine definitely threw me for a loop."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "What do you mean?"

"The last time anyone saw her in a tournament, she was five. Apparently something happened and she never competed again. Everything figured she just dropped it but I guess we were wrong." Kyoya smirked. "Intriguing."

"Hey, speaking of..."

"Where is she?" The twins spoke up. They looked over at Kyoya only to find he was gone as well. They shrugged and looked at Honey.

"Takashi. You did a great job protecting Haru-Chan." Honey giggled as he patted Mori on the head.

* * *

Sabine walked away from the group and kept walking until they were out of sight. Almost immediately, she went into a coughing fit. Sabine clutched her chest and held a hand to her mouth as she continued to cough. 'Dammit... I don't have my mask...' Her body racked with coughs and her chest screamed in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would subsude at least enough to allow her to go back to her bag so she could get her mask. She felt a hand laid on her back and something plastic pressed over her mouth and nose as a clicking noise went off.

She took a deep, shuddering breath as the oxygen filled her lungs and the coughing slowly began to subside. All Sabine was focused on was getting it to stop. When she finally recovered, the oxygen was clopicked off and the mask handed to her. She took it, having something click in her head immediately as she looked up from the plastic medical tool to see a dreadful sight. Kyoya was next to her, having removed the hand from her back. "I've known about this for a while Sabine. I've seen your medical file and found that in your bag. I hope you don't mind, but I brought it just in case. Can't have one of the Ootori family's most important patients dying."

The black haired girl only gave him a nod and looked at her hand, which was stained with blood. "How long have you known about this..." She turned her gaze up to him.

"I've known for about a year now. I got curious about why such an important family constantly came to us and I naturally, looked into it." Kyoya looked back at her knowingly. "I won't tell the others, I understand why you're keeping quiet about this... But know."

"Hey guys! Their over here!" The two heard Tamaki's call.

"Eventually, they're going to find out." Kyoya took the mask and placed it in his back pocket so the others wouldn't see it.

* * *

The group was walking to the exit with their bags when the twins spoke up. "Hey, I think we should go to the beach next time."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You idiots. Haruhi wouldn't want to do that."

"Actually, the beach sounds kinda nice." Haruhi interrupted. "I've always liked the ocean."

Tamaki turned his attention to her. "Really? Then it's settled! Next time, we're going to the beach!"

Sabine chuckled a bit, though the beach was far from her mind. 'Kyoya know's... He's always known...'


End file.
